Keep Holding On, John Mellencamp
by KlainePotter621
Summary: A short little one shot about what I think started the Kurt and Quinn friendship. They were dance partners in Season 1 a lot and I'd like to think that they became close so I wrote about it.


**Hey there! I hope those that celebrate it had a great Thanksgiving! Also, for those of you that follow my other stories, I'm hoping to have both of them updated this weekend. It's about 1 in the morning and I couldn't sleep without writing this.** **I'm rewatching Season 1 and this one shot came to mind. I noticed that in a lot of the group dance numbers Chris and Dianna (Kurt and Quinn) danced together a lot and I started thinking about the idea that I would love it if they became pretty good friends. This one shot is based on that.**

I hadn't talked to Quinn much but there were two things I knew for sure.

The first was that Quinn was at the top of the social pyramid at William McKinley High School and could do almost anything she wanted. And the second was that Quinn was pregnant. And now the whole school was going to know.

Sue had found out and told Jacob Ben Israel to post it online and though I didn't really know Quinn, I knew it was just about the shittiest thing Sue could've done.

I was leaving my last period of the day to head to glee when I saw Quinn in the arms of Finn crying her eyes out. I could tell that Finn had no idea what do say and I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't have known what to say either. I felt so sorry for her. In one go, Sue had ruined Quinn's reputation and made her a laughing stock. Quinn was so innocent and young and her life was slowly being ruined. And what about Finn? Finn was so kooky and confused about what he wanted that I was sure he wouldn't be able to emotionally handle being a father.

"Hey, baby. What's up?"

"Hi, Mercedes." I turned around. "I'm just thinking about Quinn."

"Who isn't? We're all so stressed about this and it isn't even our baby."

"I wish there was something we could do to help."

"Maybe there is."

Mercedes couldn't have had a better idea. She talked to Mr. Schuester and convinced him to sing _Keep Holding On_ for Quinn and it went over a little too well. Quinn was in tears by the end of it. I was her dance partner and I'm amazed she could see with all the tears swimming in her eyes. I couldn't think of what else to do except to keep giving her encouraging smiles. What else could I do?

I had to come back to my locker to grab a book I forgot before I went home when I saw Quinn standing by her locker. She wasn't crying but she didn't look happy. I got my sympathy from my mother so I had to go and talk to her. She didn't even notice me approach.

"Hi, Quinn." I said lightly.

She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh. Hi, Kurt. What are you doing here?" She asked, voice cracking ever so slightly.

"I had to come back for my history book. Are you okay?"

She didn't respond. She shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"What's there to talk about? It's not like talking about it is going to change anything at all. I'll still be pregnant. The whole school will know. My rep will be ruined. All I'll be known as is a knocked up cheerleader."

I didn't know what to say. She made good points but I didn't think she was right at all.

"You're wrong, Quinn. There is so much more to you than that. You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my life."

"Kurt, you're gay." She smiled and even gave a small giggle.

"I can appreciate the looks on anyone. But do you know how talented you are? You have so much going for you."

"Oh yeah. Like what?"

"Quinn, you are such an amazing singer and you are a great dancer as well. Dancing with you today was one of the easiest things I've ever done. You are so smart and you're captain of the Cheerios."

"Probably not for long. Coach Sylvester isn't going to want someone like me as their head cheerleader. And then where will I be?"

"Glee club. If she does kick you out, who cares? You'll still have glee. I know that right now, that might not seem like something to cheer you up but by the end of your pregnancy, we glee kids will still be here for you. No one has been more supportive of this than us. Do you really think that will change if you're not a cheerleader anymore?"

Quinn didn't look completely convinced so I continued.

"Quinn, you are being so helpful to that little baby inside of you. You are protecting her and helping her grow. If that doesn't say something about you as a person then I don't know what is."

"Why are you being so nice to me? It's not like we've talked ever."

"Because I know what it's like to be an outcast. Being the only openly gay kid at school doesn't really make me fit in anywhere. Besides, Finn could use some help in helping with you. I know he's starting to get stressed out." I smiled.

Quinn returned my smile with a small one of her own.

"Thank you, Kurt. You really are a great person."

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug and, though surprising, I returned it.

"I better go. I'll see you tomorrow in glee club." I gave her a wave and turned to walk away. I was just about out the door when she called my name.

"Kurt!"

I turned around.

"I just wanted to let you know...dancing with you today...it was a lot of fun. I hope we can be dance partners again." She smiled the biggest smile I had seen today.

"Me too." I waved and walked out the door.

* * *

I wasn't down for this weeks glee assignment. My pregnancy hormones were messing with me and I didn't want to sing at all. I was hoping I could get away with not singing. I was sitting in the choir room watching everyone come in when I froze; unable to remove my eyes from Kurt just like everyone else in the room.

"Oh my god, Kurt. What is that?" Finn asked.

Kurt was wearing a baseball hat which I had never seen him wear, a flannel shirt and what looked like a fishing vest over it. He was wearing baggy jeans and hunting boots and was talking as if his voice was deeper. I didn't know what was going on but this wasn't the Kurt I knew.

"I'm just expressing myself. I'm getting in tune with the assignment." Kurt said.

"But this isn't you, dude."

Kurt only responded with an eye roll as he took his seat in the back.

I wanted to go and talk to him but what was I going to say? Everything I was going to say would probably piss him off. I got too distracted with glee club anyway when Finn started singing to Rachel. I don't think I'm completely over him but there's no way he'd take me back. What made me even more confused was Puck singing to Mercedes and then her joining in. This was such a strange week.

Kurt was still wearing the hunter look and I can't support this. This isn't how Kurt dresses. And then...wait. He's singing John Mellencamp. I wanted to clap because he finally got a solo but he's changing so drastically so fast that I can't keep up and I know something is up. I wanted to go talk to him but Brittany was beating me to it. If Brittany is talking to him then something must definitely be up.

I was right! Kurt is walking down the hall holding hands with Brittany. What is going on? I couldn't stop staring at him. He was talking to someone, who I'm guessing was his father and it wasn't looking too good. His father walked away and Kurt had tears in his eyes. He turned around and walked away and I had to follow him. I was heading into the auditorium and heard the singing. I hid in the shadows and listened to him sing _Rose's Turn_ and he was doing so well. That was the Kurt I knew. The Kurt I've danced with countless times. The one I know. He finished singing and I couldn't help but clap. He looked out towards the seats looking for the source of the clapping so I stepped forward.

"You know what would have made that song even better? Maybe if you had on a pair of skinny jeans and boots. Maybe a scarf to go with it?"

"That's not me anymore." He said.

"Yes it is. That's always been you. Even when you weren't honest with everyone, that was you."

"Remember what I told Mr. Schue? There's more than 4 sides to me."

"Kurt, what's going on? Why are you changing who you are so much?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going back to who I was. This is me now." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Because...I don't want to keep letting my dad down. If he wants a son more like Finn then that's what he's going to get."

"Do you think he likes Finn better?" I asked.

"It seems that way." He choked.

"Kurt...your dad loves you. You told everyone how accepting he was of you about you being gay. No father would do that if they didn't love you. And there's no way on this earth that he would love Finn more. You're his son. Nothing can take away from that."

"Quinn...you were kicked out by your parents just because you got pregnant. Do you really think there isn't the slightest possibility of him liking someone else more?"

"Kurt, do you remember you telling me that I was protecting this baby? That I was helping her grow?"

He nodded.

"When you start caring for someone else the way I care about this baby, my problems haven't seemed so big. I have to live with Puck's mom not letting me eat bacon while he talks non stop about video games but there's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"What's your point, Quinn?" He wasn't rude, just curious.

"My point is that even though I'm not keeping her, I still love her. When I'm older and I have kids of my own, I'm still going to love her. It doesn't matter that your dad is spending time with Finn, he is still going to love you unconditionally. I know it. Finn hasn't experienced that though. He hasn't had a chance to be loved by a father that will love him. And I think that's all your father s trying to do."

Kurt nodded in understanding and started crying.

"Thank you, Quinn."

I stepped forward to give him a hug.

"You're welcome. You're special to me, Kurt. You're special anyway. You're always yourself." I pulled out of the hug and looked him in the eye. "What do you say we get you out of those clothes and into something more you? I'd love to hear you sing that song again but it would be so much better watching YOU." I smiled.

I watched from the wings as Kurt performed better than I had ever heard him before. I was about to clap when someone beat me to it. I looked out and saw his dad. I wanted to stay and watch but I knew I shouldn't. I decided to get a drink from the water fountain first and come back to walk with Kurt to glee club. When I got back, I couldn't hide the smile on my face as I saw them hug. Kurt was going to be okay and I knew it.

* * *

Kurt and Quinn danced together in the musical number that week and felt happier than either of them had in awhile. All was right with Kurt and his father and Quinn finally felt better about the pregnancy. They kept smiling whenever they looked at each other. They had come such a long way from the beginning of the year and they still had a long way to go. They knew that they could handle it and that they were going to get through it together.

 **Let me know what you think. It's kind of cheesy, I know but it's 1 A.M and my brain doesn't tend to work well this late. Once again, I'm working on my other chapters and I'm hoping they'll be up Friday and Saturday. Anyway, leave a review and have a good day/night! :)**


End file.
